battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Dream Island Again
Battle for Dream Island Again, otherwise known as BFDIA is the second season of Battle for Dream Island. It is the successor to Battle for Dream Island, and features 12 returning contestants from BFDI, along with 10 new contestants (6 are the recommenend characters from the 1st season), which were voted onto the show by the viewers. Also, unlike last Season, the show is hosted by TV , not the Speaker Announcer .'' Overview This Season involves 22 inanimate objects (12 veteran, 10 newcomers) that were voted by the viewers to compete for Dream Island, which despite declaring a winner last season, still doesn't have an owner. The Contestants are divided up into 2 Teams, and before a Contest, Players may switch Teams if they prefer one team over the other. Contests are choosen by spinning a wheel, and the winning Team of the Contest wins immunity, while the losing Team is sent off to elimination, where one of their own is choosen by the viewers to be eliminated. The viewers vote by rating (liking/disliking) Contestant videos between the 1st and 15th of every month, and the Contestant with the most Disliked video at the end of the voting period is eliminated from the competition, and is sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber . Contestants See Also: Battle for Dream Island Again Elimination Table =Returning Contestants= Rocky - 1008 votes Firey - 724 votes Teardrop - 585 votes Needle - 489 votes Spongy - 456 votes Pin - 405 votes Tennis Ball - 359 votes Coiny - 334 votes Pencil - 320 votes Match - 315 votes Ice Cube - 313 votes Golf Ball - 215 votes*''' =Debuting Contestants= Nickel - 892 votes Bomby - 582 votes Dora - 439 votes Ruby - 381 votes Donut - 307 votes Fries - 303 votes Gelatin*''' Book - 296 votes '''** Yellow Face - 292 votes *** Puffball - 291 votes ** *''' Means that the contestant was chosen to compete in BFDIA by either one of the two contest winners, InternPony707 or DegrasssiFan. '''** Means that the contestant didn't originally make it, but due to Leafy, Bubble, and Flower's absence, were allowed in. *** Yellow Face wasn't originally allowed into the voting, but was later allowed due to all of the votes he got, and also joined the game due to Leafy, Bubble, and Flower's absence. **** TV originally didn't make it, but since Firey says that TV shall be the host,TV was seen for the entire season. =Non-Returning Contestants= a Bold name means that this contestant originally competed in Battle for Dream Island. an Italic name means that this contestant would've competed in BFDIA, but was not allowed to do so, due to their absence. 'Leafy - 606 votes Bubble - 556 votes Flower - 312 votes TV - 287 votes**** Pen - 285 votes Black Hole - 269 votes Nonexisty - 266 votes Woody - 266 votes David - 251 votes Blocky - 239 votes Eraser - 185 votes Firey Jr. - 179 votes Taco - 159 votes 8-Ball - 154 votes Fanny - 153 votes Snowball - 143 votes Cake - 134 votes Robot Flower - 119 votes Remote - 115 votes Marker - 109 votes Pie - 104 votes Balloony - 102 votes Naily - 100 votes Cloudy - 97 votes Lollipop - 95 votes Lightning - 93 votes Evil Leafy - 90 votes Bell - 90 votes Basketball - 86 votes Pillow - 79 votes Barf Bag - 78 votes Eggy - 77 votes Clock - 59 votes Gaty - 54 votes Grassy - 53 votes Roboty - 50 votes Tree - 49 votes Saw - 46 votes Bottle - 29 votes Bracelety - 18 votes * Despite not joining, TV still became the host of the Season. * Italic: Even if they did earn enough votes, this Contestant could not compete due to their absense. Characters 22 inanimate objects, plus TV make up the main cast of BFDIA. Everyone, excluding TV compete on the show. Episodes There are currently 3 episodes of BFDIA. It is currently unknown how many episodes there will be. Each episodes is ranged at around 7-15 minutes long. Recommended characters Recommending a character is slightly different from last season. Instead of simply recommending a character in the comments section of a video, you recommend one on a Google rating system (similar to YouTube's rating system). At the end of the voting period (1st through 15th of every month), the 25 recommended characters with the most likes would be featured in the following episode. Copyrighted characters are not allowed to be recommended. Trivia *This season has more contestants than any other season; at 22. *Of the 12 returning contestants, 5 were originally on the Squishy Cherries, and 7 were originally on the Squashy Grapes. *There are 11 boys and 11 girls in BFDIA. **The returning contestants are 7 girls and 5 boys, but the the new contestants are 6 boys and 4 girls. *Unlike Season 1, this season doesn't have a two part premiere. *So far, this is the only season to be hosted by a potential contestant TV. Category:Season 2 Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Seasons Category:Battle for Dream Island Again